


Blue Gems

by hipsterowl



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reconciliation, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterowl/pseuds/hipsterowl
Summary: It's been four years since you left New York with hopes of furthering your passion for photography. Four years since you left behind your best friend. And now, four years later, you return to New York after hearing about a potential new subject to photograph, hoping to finally catch your big break. But the past is determined to catch up with you, no matter how much you think has changed.





	1. Bugs and Blue Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been obsessed, and I mean obsessed with Newsies lately. I fell in love with Davey Jacobs (mostly because he reminds me of my own boyfriend), and this little idea has been stuck in my head for a while now. I wanted to request another person to write it, but ultimately, I decided to take it on myself. I haven't been on this Ao3 account in years, but hopefully, my writing skills are still somewhat decent. So thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this little piece of my imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies nor am I any way affiliated with it.

New York, June, 1895  

It was a warm day, not unusual for New York in the summertime. The birds were chirping, the sky was a bright blue, and as you lay on the grass in a nearby park, you couldn’t be bothered by anything or anyone.

“(y/n)! Come check this out!”  
   
Except, apparently, for your best friend, who was currently hunched over some rocks a little ways away from you. You sighed, getting up from your comfortable position, and sat up. Glaring at the thirteen year old who was currently ushering you to hurry up, you rolled your eyes and joined him. You realised that he had turned over one of the rocks, revealing insects nestling underneath.

“Bugs?” you said, “Really, Davey? You called me over to look at _bugs_ ?”

“No, (y/n), not just bugs. This type of beetle is only found in places like the forest and other woodland places. It’s amazing that they’d be here in the middle of New York!”  
   
“In . . . a park? Full of trees and other woodland stuff?” Davey gave you a look, and you couldn’t help but laugh. He was always so mature for his age, opting out of playing rowdy games with the other boys and choosing to enjoy the solitude of a good book. Occasionally, he’d lay his head in your lap and you’d play with his hair as he read you the paper. Most kids found him a little odd, but you knew he just preferred the peace and quiet of his own company (and yours, of course). You had been friends since you were practically babies, growing up on the same street as him. At first, you were annoyed by how little he talked, but as you two grew up, you came to appreciate his demeanor. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of always busy New York.

Davey was also one of the only people who knew about your hidden passion: photography. All your life, you had wanted to photograph the world in all it’s raw and power. It was something you wanted to make a career out of. And you didn’t mean taking photographs of people’s old wares for ads in newspapers. You wanted to photograph important things, changes in the world, events that mattered to people.

But who would hire you? It was crazy to think about- a female working with the same level of authority and respect as any male. You knew there was no chance of it happening, but you still couldn’t help but dream. And soon enough, you’d get a chance to make that dream come true.

“Davey,” you said, taking a breath and bracing yourself, “There’s something I need to tell you”.

Davey immediately shifted his attention from the little bugs in the earth to the young girl sitting next to him. Even though you tried hiding it, he knew there was something bothering you. “What is it, (y/n)?”

You didn’t know how to tell him, so you just decided to come right out and say it.

“My Dad’s company decided to move him to California. They offered him a promotion, and he just couldn’t say no.”

Davey looked confused. “Wait, your Dad’s moving to California?”

You sighed, looking at the ground. “No, Davey. Not my Dad. My whole family is moving to California.”

It took Davey a moment to register what you had said. “Wait, does that mean you’re moving to-

“To California. San Francisco, actually."

Davey didn’t say anything, and when you looked up at him, his eyes were focused on a tree behind you. You knew that he was just trying to process the information, but it wasn’t a good sign when he didn’t respond for another few moments.

“One of my Dad’s old friends lives there, in San Francisco, and he’s a photographer. He’s offered to help train me.” It was a reach, but when you said it, Davey’s attention was back on you. He knew how much you wanted to be a photographer. He mentally berated himself for being so unsupportive, thinking only of himself and how much he was going to miss you. This was an amazing opportunity, and you both knew it.

Davey smiled. “That’s amazing, (y/n).”

You were surprised. “Wait, you’re not upset?”

“On the contrary, I’m really upset, but I know how much that would mean to you.” You felt your heart swell. Davey was happy for you. Even if it meant letting you go, he knew you were getting your first opening to the world you’ve always wanted to be in.

“When do you leave?” You looked straight at him, not wanting to hurt him again, but knowing he had the right to know. Might as well tell him.

“The end of summer. Around August, I think.” Though his smile never faltered, you knew he was disappointed. And he was. He thought he would have had more time with you. But he still had a few months to spend with you, and he was going to cherish every second like it was the last one (because even though you two were only thirteen, he knew it might be your last few months together).

“Then I guess we’ll just have to make these next few months last.” He said, his smile growing wide.  
You smiled softly back at him. “I guess so." 

 

New York, August, 1895

The days were coming to end, and before you knew it, the time had finally come for you to move. Since you told him the news, you had spent every single day that you possibly could with Davey. From running around the park to sitting on the pier to babysitting his little brother Les, you had made sure to have him around as often as you could.

But it still felt like not enough time. As you stood on the platform, clutching your suitcase, you glanced at the big clock in the middle of the Brooklyn train station. 11:45 AM, it read. Your train was going to leave at exactly 12:00, and even though Davey had promised you he would see you off, he was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he had forgotten_ , you thought sadly. _Or maybe he decided that it was going to be too hard to say goodbye._

“(y/n!)” Your head snapped up at the familiar voice calling your name. There, in all his awkward lanky, prepubescent glory, was Davey Jacobs. Behind him was his father and mother, and his sister Sarah, who was holding onto little Les.

“Davey!” You yelled, hugging him as he practically ran to you. “I didn’t think you were going to make it!”

“We didn’t either,” His mother told your parents, rolling her eyes and smiling. “Because _someone_ wanted to get (y/n) a present before you left.”

You turned to Davey, who was as red as a tomato. “Is that true?”

“Well, um, you see-” Davey stuttered, grabbing something from his vest pocket. “I’ve been thinking about it and I thought it would look pretty on you and I thought you’d want something to remember me by so you wouldn’t forget-”

You didn’t hear much else of his rambling as you admired the item he had placed in your hand.

It was a small necklace, a pendant on a silver chain. The pendant itself was in the shape of a five-petal flower, and in the metal, a small blue gem. It was simple, but it took your breath away.

“Davey . . . I can’t keep this. This must have cost you a fortune-”

“On the contrary, it was given to me by an aunt, and since I had never used it, Davey thought it would be perfect for you.” His mother explained, a smile on her face.

“And he was right.”

Davey helped you get the necklace on, and you had to admit, it _was_ perfect for you. It complimented your skin quite nicely, and blue was your favourite colour. It was so beautiful. It was just a shame that you had nothing for him. Thinking quickly, you pulled off a ring from your hand, holding it out to him.

Davey’s eyes widened. “(y/n), I can’t take that-”

“Davey please,” You looked at him with sad eyes. “It’s the least I can do for you.”

Davey looked down at the ring, carefully turning it in his hands. It was silver, like your necklace, and it had a small blue pendant in the middle. It was a perfect match for the necklace, with the only difference being the necklace’s gem was light blue and the ring’s gem was a dark blue. He hesitantly slipped the ring onto his finger, and you smiled.

Suddenly a piercing whistle ran through the air. 11:50 time to board. Your parents said their goodbyes to Davey’s parents, and you did as well. Saving Davey for last, you hugged him tight, desperate to remember what it felt like to hold him, not wanting to forget a single part of him.

Unbeknownst to you, Davey was doing the exact same thing, trying to memorise his best friend of so many years.

You reluctantly let go of him as your parents gently guided you to the train. As you stepped on, you turned back one last time, sharing a smile with the boy with beautiful brown eyes and a new blue ring, before entering the car and leaving New York behind.

Or so you thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one and done! I promise you'll definitely get to meet some Newsies in the next chapter. but thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It truly means a lot to me <3  
> I'm also going to be doing random Newsies headcanons at the end of each chapter (it'll relate to things that happened in the chapter). So here's our first few:  
> \- Davey liked bugs as a kid, but as he spent less time outdoors, he grew less fond of them  
> \- Davey and his mom both like saying 'on the contrary' because it sounds intelligent  
> \- Blue is Davey's favourite colour (I say this solely because of the shirt he wears in Act 2)  
> \- Davey loves the pier because of his love for the ocean (and all water in general


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years, you finally return to New York. However, four years away from the city has made you forget your way around, leaving you lost until a stranger takes pity on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is- chapter two of Blue Gems! I initially meant to release this a few days ago as I already had it written, but I was torn on where to end it. In the end, I ended up choosing to cut this off a little shorter than I initially intended, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Newsies', nor am I affiliated with it in any way, shape or form.

_ Four Years Later _

 

New York, July, 1899

 

You tried to steady your breathing as the train chugged along its merry way. In your hand, you clutched the letter from your penpal, a female journalist named Katherine Plumber. You had been corresponding for more than a year. She was a female trying to make it in journalism, and you were a female trying to make it in photography. You had first met her when she visited San Francisco with her father, who was working on distributing newspapers on the West Coast. You two had struck up a conversation as the adults ignored the both of you, and it was an instant friendship. You had corresponded back and forth after that, and although she made a few trips back to San Francisco, you mainly communicated via letters. 

Which is why you were currently on train heading to New York. _Damn you, Katherine_ _Plumber_ , you thought in your head. Katherine had sent word about a potential opportunity for you to photograph for the newspaper she worked at, _The New York Sun_. At first, you had hesitated, but eventually decided it was a good chance for you to start fresh. As much as you loved San Francisco, practically everyone knew who you were (how many female photographers do most people know? Usually just the one- you). It would be nice to go somewhere where people respected your work and not just because you were trying to make it in a male dominated industry.

As the train pulled into the Brooklyn station, you forced yourself to steady your breathing, your hand going to the small pendant around your neck.

Four years. It had been four years since you left this very station, leaving behind your old life, and your best friend. 

Davey. You hadn’t forgotten him. On the contrary, you thought about him almost every day, and you’d be lying if you said that you weren’t hoping to see him again.

Shaking your head, you thought,  _ Get it together, (y/n). _ You were here for work, and as you grabbed your luggage and made your way off the train, your stomach filled with butterflies at all the possibilities waiting for you. 

  
  


 

It might have been a bad idea when you told Katherine to not worry about you, stating you could get to her apartment on your own. Okay, it was a  _ really  _ bad idea. You were currently stuck in the middle of Brooklyn, and had no idea where to go to get to Manhattan. You probably looked really lost and worse for wear, and maybe a little pathetic, because you heard a voice say “Excuse me, miss, but is you lost?”

Looking up from your map, you came face to face with a handsome young man dressed in a sleeveless, red-striped shirt and suspenders. He couldn’t have been much older than you, and judging by the cap on his head, he was most likely a newsboy. You also noticed that he was shorter than most young men you had seen, even though he was still a good inch or two taller than you were. 

“Is it that obvious?” You grimaced. Four years ago, you wouldn’t have needed a stupid map to find your way around the city. Now you felt like a tourist. The boy (man?) chuckled.

“It’s okay, miss. Brooklyn’s a big place, an’ most ev’rybody gets lost. If ya want, I can help ya get to where ya needa be. Just tell me where.”   


You hesitated, mostly because you had just met this guy. You knew you weren’t supposed to talk to strangers, but what other choice did you have? He looked harmless enough, and you could bet there were other less friendly characters walking around, waiting for an unsuspecting young girl like you to let her guard down.

“Alright,” you sighed. “I need to get to here,” You gave him the piece of paper with Katherine’s address written on it.

“Manhattan, huh? What’s a pretty girl like you doin’ in Manhattan?” His words and the accompanying smirk on his face made you blush.

“It’s for work. And I’m meeting a friend.” You stooped down to pick up your suitcases, but the guy help up his hand.

“Allow me,” and he took one of your two suitcases (the heavier one, no less) in his hand.

“My name’s (y/n), by the way.” You mentioned as the two of you set off walking down the street. 

“Nice ta meetcha, (y/n). The name’s Spot, Spot Conlon. On behalf of all those in Brooklyn, welcome to New York.”

  
  


 

Thanks to Spot, you had successfully made it to Katherine’s apartment. He walked you to the front door, but said he had ‘business to attend’ to and needed to run. However, he didn’t leave without kissing your hand and winking at you, making you blush yet again. You followed Katherine’s instructions to her apartment, riding the elevator up a few stories and finding the door marked 6C. You used the key that she had mailed you when you agreed to come, but upon opening the apartment, you found it empty. Leaving your suitcases near the door, you discovered a small note on the kitchen table.

 

_ Dear (y/n), _

_ Hopefully you didn’t have too much trouble finding my apartment. I wish I were here to welcome you to New York, but unfortunately, duty called and I had to run. However, I would like for you to come meet me at Jacobi’s Deli at 5:30. It’s just a few blocks down the road. Hopefully you’re at my apartment before 5 but if you can’t make it, don’t worry too much. I should be back soon. Your room is the first door on the left. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Katherine _

 

On the bottom of the note was an address, with ‘Jacobi’s Deli’ written next to it. You realised that it was not actually that far away and glancing on the clock (which read 5:15), you realised you could make it if you walked fast enough. Pocketing the apartment key and some coins, you left the apartment, making your way to the deli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that we'd get to meet some Newsies! I just never said which Newsies they would be ;)  
> Okay, here's some more random headcanons from yours truly regarding this chapter:  
> \- Spot Conlon may be the Big Bad King of Brooklyn, but he was raised to be a total gentlemen to certain people, pretty girls being one of them.  
> \- Spot's grandmother would be absolutely appalled if her grandson didn't offer to help out a lost young girl in the big city (and he knew that).  
> -Katherine has her own apartment because she wants to push away from her father's shadow. However, she does go back there every so often.  
> \- Spot Conlon is SWOLE (okay like this is canon but I mean like not just his arms).  
> \- Spot started ripping off his sleeves because it would get really hot during the summer (and to show off his arms), and one by one, the Brooklyn Boys followed because if Spot does it then they totally have to do it, too.


	3. Playing Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your initial plans to catch up with Katherine go awry when you find yourself surrounded with Newsies and one boy who you cannot seem to shake off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated since the end of January. However, the day after my last update, my boyfriend (the one I said reminded me of Davey) broke up with me. I lost all motivation to continue this story as it reminded me too much of him. I then became so busy and consumed with schoolwork that I wasn't able to continue and I even debated deleting this story multiple times.  
> But I'm back now and with a brand new chapter. Thank you to all those who sat and patiently waited for an update. This one goes out to you.  
> Warning: some cursing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Newsies', nor am I affiliated with it in any way, shape or form.

You spotted Jacobi’s about fifteen minutes after you left Katherine’s apartment.  


As you approached, you passed by two men. They looked to be about late twenties, and you wouldn’t have paid them any attention if one of them hadn’t made some remark about bringing you into his bed, eyeing you up and down.  


You sighed deeply, before deciding to smile and march right up to him. He smirked at you, probably thinking you wanted him as much as he (apparently) wanted you.  


“Whatcha say sweetheart? Wanna get to know each otha later?” You laughed and looked straight at him.

“Listen here bucko. I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but if you ever say that to me again, I will not hesitate to soak you so hard that you won’t be able to look at any more girls again, you hear me?”

The man’s eyes widened, and his voice got angrier as he answered you.  
“What did you just say to me?”

“You heard me,” you say matter-of-factly. “Don’t talk to me again.” And as you turned around to head to Jacobi’s, you heard “Walk away, you little bitch! You couldn’t soak me if ya tried!”

Well, that did it. Turning around, you pulled your hand as far back as you could and punched the guy straight in the nose. When he staggered backwards, you stepped as hard as you could on his foot, and when he doubled over, you slammed your elbow into his back. He fell to the ground holding his bloodied nose, his eyes wide and full of surprise.

Getting close to his face, you said “Call me that again, and you’ll end up with worse than a broken nose.”

He and his friend ran away, both visibly shaken. As you opened the door to Jacobi’s, you yelled out, “I’LL GIVE YOU A WORSE SOAKIN’ IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN.”

You composed yourself and stepped inside the deli, before realising it was full of young men. You thought you had the wrong address until you spotted Katherine’s telltale reddish-brown hair. “Katherine I’m so sorry I’m late I got lost in Brooklyn and then some weirdos tried hitting on me just now and it’s been a hell of a day and oh my God I need a drink.”

Katherine laughed as you slid into one of the chairs. “You’re just in time. (y/n), meet the Newsies of Manhattan. Newsies of Manhattan, meet (y/n), my partner in crime”.

“I’m more of a glorified assistant,” You joked, smiling at your friend. You looked around at all the faces around you, taking them all in.

“Don’t say that, you’re better than that,” Katherine retaliated. You laughed, and suddenly there was someone in front of you.

“Why hello there Miss,” He was one of the shorter boys, tan skin with a newsboy cap atop his dark hair. He grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it, and all you could think of was how two boys today had kissed that same hand.

Which was now covered in blood. You must’ve soaked that guy harder than you thought.

“Hey Katherine, do you mind getting me a towel or something? Cause my hand has a little situation.” She nodded and went to the back to presumably grab you something to wipe off the blood.

Another one of the newsboys- Newsies, sorry- came and inspected your hand.

“Wow you really gave that guy a soakin’, huh?” His blue eyes were quite bright, and his dimpled smile was charming. He had a newsboy cap covering blonde curls, and you felt yourself blushing. “It was nothing really.”

“Nothin’? You soaked him so hard that he bled! I wouldn’t call that nothin’-”

“Romeo! Race!” A voice yelled from amid the group, and the two boys parted from you, winking as they moved backwards. Katherine returned with a towel and another Newsie (you presumed) behind her. She handed you the towel.

“(y/n), I want you to meet someone.” You looked up and as you did, you felt yourself stand from your chair.

Those eyes, that face. He looked so familiar. You studied him, your eyes wandering up and down, struggling to find something to point to who he was.  
Your eyes rested on his right hand, and you felt your breath hitch.

He wore a silver ring with a dark blue gem in the middle. It couldn’t be.

“(y/n), I want you to meet-”

“Davey?” His name felt so foreign as it rolled off your tongue. He visibly swallowed and his eyes widened as they landed on the pendant around your neck.

“(y/n)? Is that really you?”

You couldn’t believe it. You had last seen him four years ago, waving away to you on the platform as you left New York. Davey had changed so much since then. He stood a good deal taller than you, and he definitely grew into his frame. You noticed how defined his body had become as his shirt clung to his arms, and you blushed yet again. He looked good.  


You didn’t realise, but Davey was in as much awe of you as you were of him. You had grown from a young girl to a young woman in just four short years. Your body was definitely distracting him (as much as he hated to admit), but what caught his attention was your face. You seemed more grown-up with your (h/c) hair framing your face and your cheekbones sharper than he remembered. But what caught his attention were your eyes. The same beautiful (e/c) eyes he had looked into every day.

“I can’t believe it,” You said, breaking the silence, “It’s been-”

“Four years,” Davey finished. He was completely distracted by you until someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to reality.

“Davey, who’s ya friend?”  
Davey sighed. “Jack, this is (y/n). (y/n), this is Jack, the-”

“Leader of the Newsies Union, at ya service.” Jack grabbed your hand and kissed it, and you could have sworn you saw Davey give him a dirty look. Jack studied you before asking “So are you Davey’s girl?”

Before you could answer, Davey interjected, “No, she isn’t. We’re just friends. It’s just … been a while.”

You had to admit, his quick rejection stung but you weren’t surprised. Well, maybe a little. You expected a warmer welcome, but you would take what you could get.

“Davey’s right. I’m just here for work. I’m a photographer for a newspaper in San Francisco, and I’m here because Katherine said she had a subject that would be worth my while,” you looked around, “And I’m guessing you guys are my subject then?”

“You’d be guessin’ right.” Jack went on to explain all that had happened- Pulitzer jacking up the prices, the Newsies wanting to strike back, and how no one except Katherine would give them the time of day.

“So you brought me here to photograph this- this strike as it happens?” You asked Katherine. She nodded, and you smiled brightly.

“Oh Kath, you know me so well,” You hugged her, making her sit at the table with you as you two caught up on everything. She was curious about how you’d made it safely from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

“I met this guy who helped me find my way to your apartment. What was his name? Steven … Spencer … oh! It was Spot! Spot Conlon. He was such a gentleman, Kath. He even kissed my hand when he left!”

“Oh (y/n), he sounds great.” You smiled. You were so thankful for Katherine, and you loved having her around.

“Alright,” Jack’s booming voice cut through the noise of the room, “You all know where youse gotta go, right? Now is there anyone willin’ to go to Brooklyn?”

At that, all the remaining Newsies suddenly took an interest in their footwear, none of them meeting their leader’s eyes.

“Ah come on, someone’s gotta be willin’ to take Brooklyn.”

“But Jack, them Brooklyn boys is big!” You heard a young voice call out. It seemed to belong to a small boy who couldn’t have been more than nine or ten, seated next to Davey. You realized that it was Les, you had been a little kid when you had left. You made a mental note to catch up with him later on. 

“Come on, boys! Someone’s gotta be willin’ to go with Davey and me to talk to Spot Conlon!” Davey looked appalled at the idea and you would have laughed if Katherine hadn’t suddenly grabbed your arm.

“Wait a second. (y/n), wasn’t that the name of the guy who walked you to my place?” Katherine asked out loud. Jack whipped his head around, staring straight at you.

“You know Conlon?”

“Um, not really,” You laughed nervously, “We’re more like acquaintances who just met today.” Katherine shook her head.

“No, no, he’s sweet on you, (y/n)!” You dropped your head into your hands. Great going Katherine, you thought. You could already tell this wasn’t going to end well.

“Youse tellin’ me that Spot Conlon, the King of the Brooklyn Newsies, is sweet on (y/n)?” Jack had walked closer to you, and when you looked up, he was standing right in front of you, eyes wide with a mischievous smile on his face.

“We’re really just friends-” You tried explaining to him, but to no avail.

“(y/n), you gotta go talk to Spot for us! You gotta convince him to join us!” Jack pleaded with you, “We need him and his Newsies.”

“Jack, I’m really not sure. I hardly know the guy - all he did was help me get from Brooklyn to Manhattan. Doesn’t exactly make us friends.”

“But youse got a better shot than the rest of us,” interjected the blond, blue-eyed Newsie from earlier (Race was it?), who had popped up behind Jack.

You looked around. There was a mixture of emotions on everyone’s faces. From Les’ hopeful smile to Jack’s pleading eyes, everyone was hoping you’d agree. What could you have done? How could you say no to these kids who had nothing else to lose? You sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.” A cheer erupted across the room, and you couldn’t help but smile. It gave you a warm feeling to be helping out, and you felt some extra warmth when you saw Davey smile at you before turning to talk to Jack.

You looked over at Katherine, who had started scribbling furiously in her notepad.

“Come on!” yelled one of the older boys, “We got Newsies to visit!”

With that, you felt Les grab your hand and drag you to where Jack and Davey were standing in front of the windows. Jack grinned at you and threw an arm across your shoulders.

“Alrighty lady and gents, off to Brooklyn we go!”  
The walk from Manhattan to Brooklyn was quite enjoyable. The majority of the time, you listened to Les as he pointed out random places and explained their significance while Davey and Jack walked behind you.

“And right there’s the alley where I found a cat! And over there’s the corner where I sold my first pape! And over there’s the park where I fell out of a tree and made friends with a squirrel!”

You stopped. “Wait hold on, Les,” you said as you turned to the younger boy, “Did you say you fell out a tree?”

Davey and Jack had stopped, and Les pointed to his brother.

“Yeah me and Davey were hanging around and I chased the squirrel up into the tree. He was a little shy and kept tryna get away. I reached over to where he was and I fell right out!”

You turned to look at Davey. “And where were you when this happened?”

Davey struggled to answer. “Uh, well - I was just, you know-”

“He was talking to his girlfriend!” Les interrupted.

You were taken back. Yes, you realised that Davey was quite good-looking, and it shouldn’t have been a shocker that he had a girlfriend. But it did cause your heart to drop a little. Still, you shook off the feeling and plastered a smirk on your face.

“When were you going to tell me you got a girl, Davey?”

“She wasn’t my girl,” Davey defended, glaring at his brother, “She was just asking for help in school and I felt obliged to help. I also think that we should be heading to Brooklyn before it gets dark.” Davey pushed between you and Les and walked on, leaving a grinning Jack behind.

“Yeah sure, Jacobs! I totally believe that!” You laughed at Jack’s outburst and the three of you followed the disgruntled older Jacobs brother to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the last one, but that's mainly because the cut-off would have been too short without the little end bit (and I felt like I should add more to make up for my absence). Also the spacing and layout is a little wacky, sorry!  
> Have some headcanons:  
> \- Katherine carries multiple notepads with her because they're all tiny and she always fills them up quick  
> \- On a related note, Katherine has huge handwriting and her desk at home/work is a mess from her various notepads  
> \- Les loves animals and get along well with most of them (bless his heart)  
> \- Davey is such a magnet but the poor boy is so awkward and doesn't know how to deal


End file.
